


The Ice cream Shop

by crazyassfxngirl



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Ayyyy, Don't stop believing, M/M, chihiro is my sassy child, i will never stop, waffles and desserts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyassfxngirl/pseuds/crazyassfxngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chihiro forces Mondo to got to a dessert shop with he and his mutual friend. Turns out that they're two sides of the same coin and Chihiro is both always right and a sassy, invasive loving little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice cream Shop

“Creating an A.I was super hard but it was totally worth it.” Chihiro commented as he sat on the couch next to Mondo Owada, playing ‘Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3.’ “It was super fun being able to create another person; I mean it’s sorta like that, y’know?”

“Dude, as much as I would love to sit here and talk smart, we’re losing and that’s not something that I’m okay with.” Mondo replied as he killed another player, shooting them with a Type 95.

“I know, I know.” Chihiro waved Mondo off as he tried to shoot another player but failing, ending in his characters death. “Shit, dude I died.”

“See, telling me that you’re the best at this game only to be killed five minutes later. Talk shit get hit.”

“Oh shut up.” Chihiro turned his body on the couch to face his friend and put down his controller. “Mondo… can you do me a favour?”

“Oh no. There’s no way I’m doing anything for you. Nope, nada, sorry kid.”

“But Mondooo,” Chihiro whined, “I always do stuff for you. And you owe me so you have to.”

“I don’t owe you shit.”

“Oh, but you do. Do you not remember that time I got Leon to drive you home that time you got really drunk? Or when I help you with your science and English assignments without which you would have failed. Yeah, you do owe me shit. A lot of shit.”

Mondo sighs, “Fine, how long you been practising that for? What do you need?”

“I’m going out with a friend tomorrow but I don’t want to go alone. Would you mind tagging along? Please.”

“Which friend?”

“Mentioned friend may or may not always wear a white hall monitor uniform and have black hair and red eyes-.”

“Chi no, not him.”

“-but he also may be really nice and shy and have a cute ass.”

“No seriously, anyone but him. Please.”

“Mondo you barely know him. He really is nice; he is just very socially inept. He’s kinda like the inverse of you.”

“Chi, don’t compare me to my mortal enemy. Please.”

“Fine, but you are coming. And mortal enemy? Seriously? You make it sound like you’re a supervillain hating on the superhero who kicks his butt all the time.”

“That’s because I am a supervillain. But fine, just don’t expect me to dress up nicely.”

*

They ended up going to Creams, a dessert shop. And by dessert shop he meant literally the only thing you could eat there were sundaes, crepes, waffles, gelato, sorbets, cake, desserts and basically anything sweet. And Mondo absolutely loved it. The waiter came to their booth and asked them what they’d like to order.

“Umm,” Chihiro looked at the menu, turned back and said, “I’ll have a sweet & simple crêpe with vanilla ice-cream.”

“I’ll have the strawberry & cocoa indulgence waffle please.” Ishimaru said after looking intently at the menu.

“Whoa, never picked you to have such a sweet tooth Ishimaru.” Mondo chuckled as he turned to the waiter, “I’ll have the chocolate volcano thing, yeah that.”

“Well, I rarely get to indulge in things like ice cream and cake, so when I can I intend to make the most of it.” Ishimaru replied, “Fujisaki-kun is there a reason you invited us here?”

 “Must there be a reason for me to summon you two here. Is it so terrible that I want two of my close friends to get along?” Chihiro says before turning around and facing a man holding three plates, one with a crepe and ice cream, another with a huge waffle with chocolate sauce and cut strawberries and the last with a chocolate cake with ice cream, toffee and chocolate sauce.

“This is for you, table number 12 right.” Chihiro nodded as the waiter put their plates on the table. “That’ll be £16.40 please.” After Chihiro payed he said,

“So y’know my A.I right? I’ve gotten so far with it, I’ve got her to learn most scientific and slang English and Japanese also-“

Chihiro’s babbling was reduced to a background noise as Mondo and Ishimaru started talking.

“So you’re smart, do you have any actual idea what the hell he’s saying?” Mondo asked.

“Not really, technology isn’t one of my strong suits. I take different extra curriculum classes than Fujisaki-kun; we only have English together and Music with you.

They talked for a while longer until Chihiro said, “Well I guess I’m just here for decoration because it’s obvious that neither of you are listening to me.”

“Sorry Chi, you’re the one who said we should bond over diabetes creating sweet food and we’ve found out that we actually have a lot in common.”

“That is right! We’re like two side of the same coin!”

They stood up and walked outside.

Chihiro laughed and said, “See, that’s what I said! Anyways I think it’s time for us to go. We’ll see you later Ishimaru!” The two boys walked away with Chihiro pulling on Mondo’s arm. “So?” he asked expectantly. “Is there something you want to say to me? Beginning with ‘you’ ending with ‘right’ and the filler is ‘were.’”

“Fine you were right. The kid isn’t half bad.”

“Exactly. I’m glad you guys became friends. The way you guys acted anyone would think you were dating or something.”

“Yeah right Chi, whatever.”  A embarrassing reddish hue coming to his cheeks as if it were 30°C even though it was very cold outside.

“Chihiro started laughing, “Are you embarrassed?” Chihiro giggled.

“W-what?” Mondo spluttered, “Leave me the fuck alone dude, since when did you get so interested in my love life?”

“Since the person you liked was one of my friends.”

“Leave me alone Chi.” Mondo said as he gently pushed the other boy to the side. “I don’t even like me that much. I was just being friendly cause I knew you’d be pissed if I was rude to ‘im.”

“Yeah. Sure.”

_~END~_

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I still don't know what this is. I chose to call Chihiro he because that's my head-canon for him but if anyone is super uncomfortable with it I'll totally change it to they/them. Comment so I know this shit is, in fact readable. I'm drinking coke from a mug like it's coffee haha, my life is kinda boring but I love it. ~(˘▾˘~)


End file.
